Devices for the repeated piercing of a skin with a hand-held device which has a drive module with a drive unit, that is configured for the purpose of producing a driving force, and a needle module in which a piercing apparatus is moveably located in the longitudinal direction of the needle module and which is detachably coupled to the drive module in such a way that the driving force is conducted into the piercing apparatus are used in various applications for the purpose of piercing a skin for the injection of an active ingredient into the skin. The piercing apparatus performs thrust and retraction movements with the support of the driving force. The active ingredient applied here can be for example a colouring material, a cosmetic active ingredient or a medical active ingredient. In combination with the colouring material, the hand-held device is used, for example, as a tattoo and permanent make-up hand-held device. For the medical application, vaccines or other medical active ingredients can be injected into the skin with the hand-held device.
From the document DE 299 19 199, and with such devices for the repeated piercing of a skin, it is known to envisage a modular configuration in such a way that the hand-held device is formed with a drive module and a needle module to be detachably secured to this drive module. In order to ensure a correct usage of the hand-held device, it is particularly significant that the drive module which disposes of the drive apparatus, an electric motor for example, is coupled to the right needle module.